Fade Out Of View
by TheMentaGal
Summary: Continuing from where we left off in 6x06. Jane and Lisbon disappear off the grid to avoid the hands of Red John. Jane starts to question why he wants to catch Red John, for the justice of his wife and child or has turned into something for himself?


**AN: **This is supposed to be a follow-on from where we left off in 6x06. Its not what I think is going to happen but I just really want to write some Jisbon in the next few chapters cause I think we all need some :3

The chapter titles are inspired by _Florence + The Machine's_ Songs

And Thank You to all the lovely people from instagram who normally read my FanFiction, you guys are incredibly kind.

If you're coming here from somewhere else then my instagram is _thementagal_

And my twitter & YouTube is also _thementagal_

Hope you enjoy!

**ALSO;** I do now own the characters _(Obviously)_

_**Short Shallow Gasps.**_

No.

No.

No.

_NO_.

It felt like drowning, although before her eyes was most definitely fire.

She tried to stop the tears but it was unmanageable, one would even metaphorically declare that the amount of waterworks dispensing from her eyes would put out the fire itself.

Wiping the tears off, only discover more flowing out, she got up and raced towards the fiery structure that use to be Jane's home.

Fire was rapidly consuming the house. If she didn't find Jane soon he would be a dead man.

2 Bodies were on the floor, so badly consumed by the flames that she wasn't even capable of making out who they were.

She felt nauseous, horrific thoughts were rushing through her head.

"JANE….. JANEEEEE?!"

She heard a commotion coming from the next room.

"JANE?!"

Her voice was loud and frightened, she was chocking on tears.

3 conscious silhouettes occupied the room ahead.

God. Please be Jane. PLEASE BE JANE.

2 scampered off, further away from her.

She ran to the remaining silhouette; he was coughing, the smoke was chocking him.

'JANE?!"

.

.

.

.

.

She could scarcely see anything among the smoke and fire.

.

.

"LISBON?!"

She had not ever been as thrilled to let her ears feast among the sound of his voice.

She felt something grab her hand and pull her towards the way she came in.

It was Jane.

"LISBON! GET OUT. QUICK."

Puling her out of the burning house they fell to the dirt floor outside.

They were coughing and gasping, starving for un-contaminated air.

Taking her eyes away from the house she attended to Jane.

..

"JANE! Your arm is on fire!"

He looked as though he was about to pass out.

She took her jacket off and put out his arm.

"We need to get out of here! Now!"

They were shouting to hear each other over the roar of the fire.

She grabbed Jane by the arm and hoisted him up.

"Lisbon… just wait I need to get something."

"No. YOURE NOT GOING BACK IN THERE JANE, NOW COME ON."

She begged him not to go back in and held onto his arm tight.

The bottom story of the house was almost fully consumed. There is NO WAY he would've been able to make it out of there alive.

"LISBON. Stay here. I'll be fine!"

He jerked his arm out of her strong grip and ran back into the house.

She yelled his name and thought about going back in there after him. But there's no hope.

She was sobbing and screaming in the hopefulness that he would for once have the sense to listen to her.

Looking up, she saw Jane on the top story, remarkably still alive.

She screamed his name, he made his way to the stairs but they were practically entirely consumed with fire, he jumped from the 2nd floor to the ground floor then ran out.

She grabbed his arm harder, and then ran to the car she had hijacked.

"QUICK! Get in!"

Jane had barely closed the door before she occupied the accelerator by viciously pushing her foot down.

They were speeding off in whatever direction would take them furthest from the burning structure.

.

Lisbon broke the silence after re-gaining breath.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! God. Jane!"

Her expression beyond annoyed and accompanied by the ever-apparent tears.

Jane was heavily breathing.

"We need to get you to a hospital!"

"No, I cant go to a hospital, I'll be fine Lisbon"

"JANE. You almost DIED in there, are you an idiot?! God. I'm taking you to a hospital!"

"LISBON. I said no!"

He was stern and it startled her.

"Alright. You know what Jane?! You can take care of yourself!"

She pulled the car over and told him to get out.

"GO. I'm sick of having to take care of you after I TOLD YOU not to do this! You're an insensitive jerk I'm sick of having to save you all the time!"

He sighed in annoyance as if he were running on a strict time schedule.

"Lisbon please… please. I'm sorry! And I swear I can explain absolutely everything but we need to be off the grid, no checking into hospital, nothing. they can track where we are going."

He had calmed himself down quite a bit by now and Lisbon's eyes seemed to have run out of tears.

"Where are we even going!? They'll be able to trace the car as soon as it gets reported as stolen or missing, and why do you think I'm supposed you just go along with everything you say?! I can't trust anything you tell me"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. And I'm not just saying that, I didn't want to leave you by yourself but I couldn't risk having you get hurt. I swear Lisbon; I'll explain everything. Just drive. Please. We'll have to ditch the car when we come across the next town then we'll catch a cab to somewhere else and find a hotel. We need to get far away from red john because he has the upper hand. We NEED to go"

His argument was valid. They needed to get out of Malibu quickly and ditch the car, and anything else they could be traced with.

She started the car and kept driving.

"But what's your plan after this?"

"I don't know but we just need to get away from Red John…"

He switched his gaze to outside, watching the trees go by in a continuous blur.

Lisbon noticed a flat black box upon his lap; it must have been what he went to retrieve from his house. She was too hyped before up to even think about asking what he risked his life for.

After having both calmed down and found a regular breathing pattern she broke the silence again.

"Jane?... What's in the box?"

The question made him quite obviously uneasy, he stiffened up in his seat and griped the box tighter.

"Just some old photos"

"Oh"

It was a sensitive topic so she left it at that.

They drove off into the night, letting the darkness consume the car. They felt as though it was even too late for the stars to recognize them.

**AN: **eheheh the adventure begins. I actually kind of have this story planned out, normally I just write and see where it goes but this one I have an idea….. I think. Ahahah. Next chapter hopefully coming soon…..

XxXxXx


End file.
